It is well known in the art to have dispensing machines for gas bottles and the like. Some machines are complex and include electrical and/or pneumatic devices for a proper operation, which is known to be hazardous when handling gas bottles, such propane-filled bottles or tanks. To obviate this problem, some machines are simply cages located outside a public store or the like and require a staff member of the store to go out to the gas bottle dispenser, to accompany the client, for opening and closing of the cage. In such case, typically, it is not even possible to make an exchange and return an empty bottle, since they simply do not take empty bottles.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved entirely mechanical gas bottle dispensing machine that obviates the aforementioned difficulties and problems.